Steeled and Heeled
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Christian Gray learns what happens when he tries to mess with Anastasia Steele.
1. Chapter 1

**Steeled and Heeled**

**Chapter One**

Christian Gray entered Anastasia's apartment. Today was the day when he'd show her the difference between master and slave.

He tripped over something and when he flipped himself over and looked up, he saw Anastasia there.

"I must''ve tripped over a table leg," he said.

"It wasn't a table leg. It was mine."

"Oh. So you tripped me. Not on purpose, I hope?"

"You bastard. You come to my apartment to give me BDSM treatment and you ask if I didn't trip you on purpose. Of course it was on purpose. On the floor is where you belong, you piece of trash."

"Hey, don't talk down to me. I'm a billionaire. If I wanted this kind of treatment, I would pay for it."

"Then get out of my apartment."

"I'd rather stay with you."

"Then let me make it clear. I am not your BDSM slave. You can be mine,, if you like, but I will not be yours."

Christian got to his feet and grasped her arms in his hands. "You listen to me, you little bitch. I'm the one in charge here and I _will _have my way!"

She spit in his eye. He reached up to cover it and she kicked him in the shins.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself. In fact, I might make you eat hay later. How does a silage-only diet sound?"

"You are being ridiculous, Ana."

"Do NOT CALL ME ANA!" she screamed, stomping her foot and clenching her fists.

"Are you going to turn into the Incredible Sulk or something? A big purple monster that cries all the time?"

"No. I'm going to knock all your teeth out."

"Now Ana, that's not very nice."

"My name is Anastasia, and if you're going to disrespect that, you can get out of here."

"But really," said Christian, "all I came here to was bind you up and make you do all sorts of things."

"I will be the binder around here," she said. "You will be the bound."

"Is that a quote from an Anne Rice novel?"

"Please. I read serious literature for my major. You know, _Tess of the D'Urberville_? _Nineteen Eighty-four_? _The Portrait of a Lady_?"

"Never heard of them."

"And you won't hear of them again, since you are quitting my apartment."

"I just got here."

She punched him in the stomach. He moaned and bent forward, allowing her to box his ears.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"You are the slave, and I am your mistress. Obey me, and I will let you remain. Disobey, and you will be banished from here."

"Oh Anastasia, darling little Anastasia," he said.

His ears were still throbbing, but that did not stop her from kicking him in the groin.

That really caused him pain. He was practically out of it by now.

She slapped his face to keep him conscious. "That was because you were planning to use that thing on me. Well, it's not happening now."

"But don't you want to BDSM?" he asked.

"I'll show you BDSM, you prat," she said, slamming him to the ground. She took her shoes off and threw them at his head, then said, "Lick my toes."

"What?"

"I said lick them!"

"Look, I'm supposed to be the one in control here."

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a Cottonee. Lick my frickin' toes."

He stuck his tongue out and put them to her feet, running them along from the big toe to the pinky one. Then he moved on to her other foot.

"Am I done now?"

"No. Lick each foot three times, and then I'll consider what to do with you next."

He continued licking her toes, then asked if he could lick her heels too.

"Sure," she said.

He moved his tongue along her heels. And wouldn't stop licking one heel, then the enxt. Back and forth, again and again.

"You really are having fun with my feet, aren't you?" she asked.

"I sure am," he said.

"Good, because I wasn't kidding about feeding you silage and when you're done down there, I'm going to make you some."

Christian groaned.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"It better have been nothing," she said. She kicked him in the neck and brought her foot down on his esophagus. Then she resumed her seat and allowed him to continue licking her foot when he found himself capable of lifting his head again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Steeled and Heeled**

**Chapter Two**

Anastasia wafted pepper near her face and got out a Kleenex as Christian licked her toes. She sneezed, then ordered Christian to sit up.

"Swallow this," she said, handing him the Kleenex.

"But it's got your snot all over it."

"That's the point, Christian. Now, do what I said."

He put it in his mouth but took a minute to swallow. His mouth now full of her phlegm, he was ready to run out of there. She saw his eyes dart for the door. "You want to leave this soon, Christian-boy? You haven't even had your fill of my feet."

He bent down to lick them some more.

"No," she said, drawing her foot back. "Not until you've brushed your teeth."

She handed him a toothbrush that she drew out of her purse and he started heading toward the bathroom. Then she slammed him against the wall.

"You can't use that toothbrush yet, dear," she said, smiling sweetly down at him. She lifted it out of his hand and he watched as she lifted her blouse and stuck the toothbrush in her panties, rubbing up and down and across. Then she gave it back to him and helped him stand up.

In the bathroom, she stood in the doorway, watching him to be sure he didn't try to find a different toothbrush. He began brushing his teeth, almost choking at the pubic hair that was being transferred from the toothbrush to his tongue.

After he had been there a couple of minutes, and obviously trying to find a way to escape, Anastasia led him back to the living room .

"Whaat are you standing there for? Get baack to licking my feet."

He resumed that pursuit, watching her fearfully.

She started reading, and when he thought she wasn't paying attention to him, he backed away from her, slowly, trying not to make a noise…

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I thought that since you were busy, perhaps we could resume this encounter later."

"I'm not too busy for _you_, my dear Christian. Now resume licking my feet."

He did so, though he didn't seem happy about it.

She kept on reading while he stayed there for an hour, never ceasing in the occupationg hse had demanded he engage in, though he sometimes went to her ankles, and even once risked going up to her knee. She stopped him though and made his tongue slide back down to her toes.

Finally, she got up and went off. He made a bolt for the door, but as he reached the handle, he felt a knuckle make contact with his neck, and he plummeted to the ground.

"The slave is not allowed to leave his mistress' presence until she orders him to do so," Anastasia said.

"Don't continue with this slave nonsense, Ana. It's not in you."

"Calling me 'Ana' again? Now you'll get to see me in full fury. The slave is really going to love his mistress soon."

She put a damp rag on his neck and left it there. Then she sat on his chest. "Do you know what happens next, my pet?" she asked him, her finger under his chine.

He shook his head, to the bst of his ability. It hurt thought, because his head was ensconsed betwetwen a chair back and the wall.

"Let's just say you're about to suffer a great big deal," she said.

He didn't like the sound of that.

She put two heavy books on his feet. Then she went off into the kitchen area, humming the bars from the music in a classic horror film. Christian felt his adrenaline rush at alarming speeds. Not thatit would do him any good. He was in no position for flight, and the way Anastasia made it sound, fighting would be futile.


End file.
